


Of demons and detectives

by rockinmicky



Series: Of demons and detectives [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Demons, F/M, Gen, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-05-15 00:30:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5764801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockinmicky/pseuds/rockinmicky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikeala a demon teams up with detective Sherlock Holmes to stop demons from killing everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginning

I sat in some small cafe staring at my laptop. My fingers moving over the keys as I was requesting some government files. I glanced up to see a familiar face. A human that I once healed. Usually I heal those in the supernatural world like vampires, werewolves or my own kind demons. But this man was one of the rare humans I have healed. He had a sprite that glowed goodness. When I found him he was in some hospital bed dying. He had gotten shot while away at war and while it wasn’t the bullet that was killing him a nasty infection was. I was at the hospital interviewing a possible demon attack victim when I heard the nurses talking about him. They were saying he didn’t have a lot of time left. I don’t know what possessed me to look in his room but when I did I say the goodness pour of him in golden pulses. I knew all about the dark filthiness of the world so I knew that the world needed someone like him. So I walked over to him, held his hand and with a wave of energy I healed him. I left right after that not wanting to get caught. But now here he is again our paths cross once more. I wonder if he remembers me. He was awake when I healed him but I bet he doesn’t the fever had a hold of him. I knew his name I saw in the papers he worked with some smart detective guy solving crimes and saving people. It amazed me that even now months later his aura still leaked sunshine. My computer beeped pulling me from my thoughts to alert me that the file I wanted was done downloading. The file was about some recent murders that my bosses thought were commit by a demon. That was my job to hunt the supernatural that commit crimes. I mainly specialized in demons but I took crimes that nobody else could solve. The government recruited me for the secret branch when they found out my identity as the spawn of Satan. I was scanning through the file when my phone vibrated with a text. There was a new body in the murders but this one was slightly different. I got up and packed up my stuff and headed to the car waiting for me outside.


	2. Meeting Sherlock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikaela meets Sherlock and it doesn't go so well.

I was driven to the crime scene where I was escorted to the body by to agents. The agents were talking to the detective while I was looking at the body. It was like the other four bodies. All young with dark hair, all stabbed to death with black magic symbols drawn in blood on their foreheads. But this one had runes drawn around it too. I was about to move closer to look at the runes when I heard arguing. “What do you mean I’m off the case?” a cold angry voice asked. “Some special agents are taking over now.” A calmer voice replies. I turn around to see the detective talking with a tall man with dark curly hair but what surprised me was the man from the cafe was with him. He was looking at me. When our eyes locked I saw his eyes flash. I blinked in shock. He remembers me. Interesting. He opened his mouth like he wanted to say something but decided not to. His friend noticed him staring and turned to look at me. “This is who they have working the case she looks like a teenager.” He says to the detective. I sigh I’m actually eighteen. I walked over to them and threw on a fake smile that has been known to dazzle. “Hello I’m special agent Mikaela Malum.” I said. The golden man stepped up and introduced himself as John Watson. I nod to him. “Latin for evil, yes?” The dark haired man asked. I smirked a bit. “Yes.” I reply. The man cocked his head slightly. “Sherlock Holmes.” He said quickly. I nod before turning back to the body. The runes were simple all they did was capture the death energy so the user could use it for powerful spells. The killer was probably a witch that uses black magic. I waved over one of the agents and told him to get a mage to do a tracking spell that the killer wasn’t a demon. I was leaving when I heard someone yelling for me to wait. I turned around to see John walking up to me. “Sorry to bother you its just you seem so familiar.” He says. I smile. “I get that a lot don’t worry.”I said while touching his arm. The moment I touched him a bolt of pain ran up my arm. He must have angel blood in him. I clenched my jaw so I wouldn’t flinch. He smiled and nodded. I removed my hand but my arm still throbbed with pain. I wonder if he knew about the angel blood. The man named Sherlock walked over to us. “John lets go we have been kicked out.” He said with a glare towards me. “Sherlock.” John said with warning in his voice. Sherlock waved him away. “Please explain why the government is taking over a case like this?” he asked with a angry glare. I smiled coldly. “I’m sorry I can’t say.” I said before turning and walking away.


	3. Watched

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikaela encounters a possible new enemy.

I spent the next few days get caught up on case reports. I was in the middle of writing when I was hit with a headache. I hissed as my temples throbbed. With an angry sigh I got up and stormed out side. Long walks always cured my headaches. I walked around aimlessly until I ended up at a park. I sat down and put my head into my hands. I was sitting there for a few minutes when I felt someone in front of me. I tensed preparing for anything. “My brother told me to stay away from you. He didn’t way why.” A voice said from above me. I peeked up to see Sherlock. I relaxed seeing someone who wasn’t a threat. I tilted my head. “My brother works for the government.” He continued. I nodded. He must be talking about Mycroft Holmes. I’ve never met him but I worked a few cases from him. He had a reputation for being a cold hearted bastard. “Your brother is very wise.” I replied to him. He scoffed and sat down next to me. “When I mentioned your name he threatened me if I didn’t stay away or he would keep me from getting cases.” He said. I nodded my head. “You should probably listen to him I’m much more dangerous then I look.” I told him. He looked at me for a few seconds. “You don’t look it in fact I can’t read you at all and it drives me crazy.” He sneered. I got up. “Look I’m not going to spill all my secrets if your brother didn’t want you to know then I’m certainly not going to get on his bad side by telling you.” I said and walked away before he could say anything else. I walked for a few more blocks till I was hit with a feeling of be watched. I stopped and looked around. I couldn’t see anyone. I took a deep breath and searched with my power. I could sense someone but I couldn’t tell who they were or where they were I was being blocked. I frowned only a powerful demon could block me. Whoever was watching me wasn’t a demon that I could tell but they must be protected by one. Interesting, very interesting. I smiled. Finally there is a case that is worth working on. I stared walking while sending a text to one of my team members Eric a vampire to look into any hell portal activities to see if any top ranking demons have enter this world lately. I walked around until I lost my tail before heading back to my flat.


	4. New Case

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikaela gets pulled into a new case that may be her doom.

I was in a deep dreamless sleep when my phone ringing jerked me out of it. Without getting up I slapped my hand on the nightstand until I found my phone. “Speak.” I rasped into the phone. “There’s a dead body with a message and I’m pretty sure it’s for you. They want you to go in and look around and try to solve it quietly. The locals don’t want to give up another case. “Eric said to me. I growled. “What do you mean message?” I asked. He laughed softly. “I think you should go see for yourself.” He replied. “Fine text me the details.” I said and hung up. I saw it was two in the afternoon I had been asleep for only a few hours. With a groan I dragged myself up and got ready. Checking where I was going I hailed a taxi. When I arrived I flashed my badge to the cop and the ducked under the police tap. The body was located in the middle of an ally. Nothing troubled me until I saw the wall next to the body. It said “Want to play a game, child of darkness.” In the demon tongue. I stared at it with wide eyes. Then I grinned someone was changeling me which was a very grave mistake I always win. “What are you doing here?” I heard a voice ask from behind me. I glanced over my shoulder to see John. “Just looking around.” I said before turning back to the body. I heard John walk away. I looked back up at the wall. The message was signed with a M. Weird… I don’t have any enemies with a name starting with an M. I was about to leave when my phone started ringing. “Yes?” I answered. “What do you think?” Eric asked. I glanced over to see John standing with another man both who were looking at me. “It’s a threat that’s for sure.” I said to him. “What about the body.” He said. I walked back over to the body. It was a human, neck broken with the demon symbol for angel burned into the right forearm. “What the fuck!” I exclaim. He laughs. “That’s what I said; I’ll let you get back to it.” He said before hanging up. I heard yelling behind me but I was too busy looking at the body’s arms. “What did you do?” An angry voice asked behind me. I turned around to be face to face with none other than Mycroft Holmes. I saw a confused Sherlock and John standing behind him. When I didn’t say anything he pointed to the wall and said again. “What did you do?” his voice was cold and sharp. “Nothing.” I told him which was the truth but he didn’t seem to believe me. “That man was a good agent who had a family, now tell me what the hell you did!?” He yelled with cold eyes. “Watch how you talk to me.” I hissed at him feeling my anger rise. “Tell me why one of the most dangerous criminals wants with you, what does Moriarty want with you?” He asks. I freeze. I’ve heard that name before. I rack my brain trying to remember. “Mycroft what the hell is going on what about Moriarty?” Sherlock says to his brother. Then it came to me the image of Moriarty, he was a fallen angel in leagues with my father. I started laughing. Mycroft and Sherlock stopped their bickering to look at me both giving me confused looks. I laughed even harder. Moriarty was a weak demon wannabe what a fucking joke. “Don’t worry about him I can crush him in a second.” I told them before walking away. “We are not done here!” Mycroft yells after me. I flipped him off and kept walking. I hailed a taxi before texting Eric to get in contact with an informant that might have information.


	5. Becoming a Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikaela joins forces with Sherlock and John.

For the next couple of days I tried everything to track down Moriarty but my informant turned up dead and every other lead was a bust. I was in the middle of reviewing an old case that was linked to Moriarty when one of my bosses called and told me to meet and work with an important ally. When I hung up I growled I didn’t need someone else getting in my way. It was just my luck that when I arrived at the persons flat that my new ally was Sherlock and John. I growled under my breath. “So you’re my contact.” Sherlock asks me. I nod. “Mycroft has informed us about the supernatural world and to be honest I didn’t believe him until he showed us proof.” He said. I smiled. “What did he tell you about me?” I asked them. “Nothing he said you would tell us.” Sherlock replied. “Well all you need to know is that I’m part of the supernatural world but anything else is unimportant at this time.” I told them before sitting down. “Now I’ve only met Moriarty once so my knowledge on him is limited so your job is to tell me about him, how his mind works, the crimes he commits and anyone he works with.” I told them. We spent the next couple of hours reading over case files hoping to get a clue. I was reading a file when I got a text that made my blood freeze. “Jamie is missing and Abby is injured.” Is what the text said. I only have three people on this earth that u trust Eric a vampire, Jamie a werewolf and Abby who is half succubus. It was Eric who texted me. “Where r u?” I texted back while standing up. “I have to go.” I told Sherlock and John before rushing outside to grab a taxi to take me to my flat where Eric and Abby are. When I walked into my flat Abby was lying on the couch getting stitched up by Eric. Unlike Jamie, Eric and I Abby don’t have fast healing. “Is she ok?” I ask Eric. He nods. “Yeah she has a nasty cut on her side and bump on her head.” He replied. I looked at Abby who was looking at me with sad eyes. “What happen?” I asked her. She looked down. “We were looking into a tip about someone with info about Moriarty when someone attacked me and took Jamie. I couldn’t see who it was but the energy felt dark and death like.” She said before she started shaking. Eric hugged her and was whispering calming things into her ear. I couldn’t believe Moriarty would harm someone under my protection. He must be the one being aided by the demon it makes perfect sense. But which demon? Not many would be powerful enough to block me and those who were couldn’t leave hell. Eric poked me and when I turned around he showed me a text. “Another body with a message, it might be about Jamie.” He whispers. I nod and with a kiss to Abby’s forehead I rush out.


	6. Moriarty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moriarty wants to play.

When I arrived at the crime scene Sherlock and John were there. “Where did you run off too?” they asked. “I had an emergency not your problem.” I told them before walking to the body. The body was just like the other, neck broken with demon symbols burned onto their forearms. But the message this time was written in English. It said was “You want the dog alive, meet me.” I felt my blood boil. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked over to see John. His touch burned but not as bad as last time. “What does it mean?” he asks with a nod toward the wall. I growl. “He kidnapped one of my friends.” I said back. Sherlock walked over to us. “Why? Who are you? You must be important if he is targeting you.” Sherlock said. I sighed. “Moriarty as you know is a fallen angel, I don’t know why he fell but when he did he knew that if he didn’t find allies or more power he wouldn’t last in this world. So he made a deal with the devil. He offered the devil information for protection. But that wasn’t all the devil saw that Moriarty was smart and had a talent for causing chaos. So the devil gave Moriarty the powers to cause violence. Moriarty has been a mastermind for hundreds of years; he’s only making himself known now because he has gotten a new ally. I believe his new ally is power demon I just don’t who or how they leaved hell.” I finished. They stared at me for a few minutes. “That doesn’t explain how you fit into this.” Sherlock says. I nod and take a deep breath. “The devil is my father; I am half human half demon. My father wants me because I’m half human I can enter heaven he needs me to destroy the angels.” I answer. They look at me wide eyed. John clears his throat. “Well what do we do now?” He asks. I think for a moment. I f I meet with Moriarty I can save Jamie but who knows what Moriarty will want or do but if I don’t go Jamie will be killed. I close my eyes and clench my fits. “Will meet him.” I declare. “You can’t, he might take you and we can’t let you fall into the wrong hands.” Sherlock states. “I know that but Jamie is my friend he would do it for me I will not leave him at the hands of that monster I have choice.” I told them. Sherlock sighs annoyed. “Then we need a plan.” John says. I nod. We go back to their flat to figure out our options.


	7. Saving Jamie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikaela finds Jamie but what does it cost her.

It had been about a week since Jamie was kidnapped and I was waiting for Moriarty to call me. I was a nervous wreck. I was so worried about Jamie I could hardly function. I was in Sherlock and john’s flat because mine reminded me too much of Jamie. I was pacing back and forth as they were trying to find Moriarty's demon allies. I could see them glancing at me. I felt ready to blow and start breaking stuff. As if reading my mind my phone started ringing. I saw that it was from an unknown number. My body froze. “Hello?” I answered. “Hello darling.” An Irish lit voice replied. “Moriarty.” I growled. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at me. “I see you got my message.” He cooed. I clenched my teeth. “Yes I did now where is Jamie?” I barked out. He laughed. “I’ll hand over the dog when we meet.” He said calmly. I felt my anger rise. “Where and when?” I asked. “Ten minutes. I’ll text you the address and make sure your alone or doggies brains will be splattered across a wall.” He sings then hangs up. I have to dig my nails into my palms to keep myself from hurling my phone across the room. I took some deep breaths willing myself to relax. “What’s the plan?” Sherlock asks. “Save Jamie, once I have him I will send our location to Eric where then you guys will come get us and take us back to my flat.” I told them while checking the address. I started walking downstairs. I was at the bottom of the stairs when I heard someone behind me. “What about you?” John asks. I looked at him. “I can’t make a plan to deal with Moriarty because I’m missing key element to what he’s planning I know it’s something big but I don’t know all the details. I need to know so I can stop him.” I say to him. He looked at me with sad eyes. “How long have you been sacrificing yourself to save others?” he asks in a hushed voice. I have him a small smile. “I have to go.” I say before walking out and getting into a taxi. The whole drive there I was silent lost in thought. John had a point I was always putting others before myself but how could I not when I had the abilities to help them. I sighed. When I arrived I looked around of course it was a creepy abandon warehouse it couldn’t be some place nice. I walked in it looked empty but I could feel eyes all round me. “Stop hiding come out!” I yelled. Moriarty stepped out from the shadows followed by two gunman holding Jamie. Jamie looked beat up he wasn’t healing which meant they used enchanted weapons. Those bastards. I looked at him he looked tired but he threw me a smile. “What do you want?” I ask. Moriarty smiles. “I want you to do something for me.” He says with a feral grin. I snarl at him. “I need you to die.” He continues. I stare at him. He pulls out a gun. I hear Jamie growl. “Let Jamie go when he’s safe I’ll do whatever you want.” I say showing no fear though on the inside my heart was pounding. He laughs at me. “No can do I need someone to make sure you come back my plans for you aren’t over.” He says before pulling the trigger. Pain blooms in my chest. Suddenly I’m on the ground. I hear Jamie yelling my name. My body feels cold and numb. I see Jamie above me, he was crying and touching my face. “Helps coming hold on.” He cries. I try to smile but everything goes black and I’m out.


	8. Angels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikaela and the gang starts to put together Moriarty's plans.

I hear voices. I can’t understand what they are saying. My body hurts. I hear beeping I must be at a hospital. I blink my eyes up. Everything is bright and blurry. I blink until it clears. I saw a bunch of people in my room. Jamie, Abby and Eric were sitting next to me. Sherlock was pacing and Mycroft and John were standing by the wall. They weren’t looking at me they were all fighting, talking about something. “How long was I dead?” I croaked out. Everyone froze and looked at me. “Oh thank god you’re ok.” My team exclaimed smile. “Three minutes.” Sherlock answered me. Ahh. Just enough time to send a signal to my watchers in heaven but not enough time to send my soul up. “Fuck.” I growled. This must be part of Moriarty's plan to bring the angels but why he can’t kill him only his demon ally could. But the angels would send anyone too important so killing them would be moot. So what does he want with the angels? “When can I leave?” I ask. “You were shot with an enchanted bullet; your wound is healing slowly so at least another two days before you are fully recovered.” Jamie said. I huffed out an angry sigh. “Well bring me my laptop and any files connecting Moriarty with angels or any other fallen angels.” I told my team. They nod and head out. “What do you have?” Mycroft asks. “For some reason Moriarty killed me so that the angels would send someone to check on me so he must want something from the angels I just don’t know what.” I replied. “Why would the angels visit you?” Sherlock asks looking puzzled. “They want to know if my father tried to connect me or take my soul to hell.” I told him. I saw Mycroft send me a look asking me with his eyes if that happened. I shook my head at him. “What do we do now?” John asks. “Now we wait then when we know everything we strike.” I say calmly. I could see in Mycroft’s face that he knew I was up to something. I laid there and went over the shooting analyzing everything. He knew right were to shot so that I would still heal he knew about my soul and being watched by the angels. So someone had to have given him that information. But who only 5 people knew all the details my three team members who I knew wouldn’t betray me, my guardian angel who couldn’t tell anyone without permission and …..Oh no the last person was my older brother Alexander. He was heir to the throne. It would make sense he needed me to over throw our father the rules of hell states that if you kill the ruler you have to die, he needs me to do it because only us two are powerful enough. He must be the demon shielding Moriarty and his lackeys. But I don’t understand how he could be here only my blood can summon him. Someone must have stolen my blood which means we have a rat. Damn I have a headache just thinking about all this bullshit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment what you think i would love feedback.


	9. Benjamin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikaela's angel friend comes into the picture but things go wrong very fast.

They finally realesed me form the hospital a few days later where i then went stright to my flat. i was sitting at my flat trying to figure out who could be the rat when nsomeone knocked on my door. i knew who it was right away, angel magic always felt so pure. "Come in." i sadi not bother to geth up. i smiled to myself when i noticed my garduain angel Benjamin standing in front of me. "i knew you would come Benny." i said in a soft tone. he huffed annoyed. "Of course i would you idiot you got shot in the chest something that never happens. so what the hell did happen?" he asked. i sighed. "Asshole fallen angel workiong with my brother who some how got summoned and are planning something evil but i dont know what that is and i most likely have a rat you know the usual drama." i replied with a groan. he rolled his eyes at me. "Well show me who you suspect maybe i can help but we should do it with the rest of your team im dying to meet your new mortal friends." he said while holding out his hand to me.i smiled and took his hand and let him lead me to sherlocks flat. as we walked i noticed everyone staring at him. i smirked angels were stunning creatures no mortal could resist wanting them. ive seen hundreds of angels over my life time but to me Benny will always be the most beatiuful to me. he had been with me since i was a child and i had fallen madly in love with him. i never told him the depth of my feels for it didnt matter we could never be together for he was angel and i was a demon. i smiled to myself as i stared at his face which would never look a day over twenty. we finally arrived at sherlock and john's where they and my team were waiting for us. when we walked in my team greeting Benny with hugs and smiles. i lead Benny up to Sherlock and john. "Benny this is Sherlock and John guys this is Benny. they shook hands and said hello. we then spent the next few hours going over every personal file of every person who could have gotten their hands on my blood. we were getting no where. "What am i missing?" i grumbled. nothing made sense. "Hey Benny do you think your bosses know anything they are always getting into my life?" i yelled to him. he shook his head. "If they knew something they would have told me and i would have told you." he replied. Erg! i threw the file i had in my hands on the ground. "Im taking a walk keep looking." i yelled before storming out. i walked to the shady part of town where i found an empty building which i then climbed. i laid on the roof staring that the night sky the stars barley visable. i sigh and closed my eyes willing myself to drift off. i woke up a couple hours later to my phone ringing. "What?" i answered. "Abby and Benny are gone." Eric yelled into the phone. "What do you mean?" i asked starting to get nervous. "They went outside to talk but when they didnt come back we went looking for them, there was blood in the ally and it reeked like demons." Eric said into the phone his voice shaking. "Shit i'll be right there." i exclaimed before rushing back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment feedback!


	10. New case

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't been writing but I'm back to finish this and maybe add more one shots.

When I got back to Sherlock's flat they were all standing by the alley.  
"Any clues yet?" I ask. While looking around. They shook their heads. The blood was red which means its Abby's, Benny's blood would be gold like all other angels. Why would they make Abby bleed? Benny was more of a threat he was the more logical choice of who to subdue first. Could they have found a drug that actually effects angels? My brain was running in circles. I tried to think of a plan on how to save my friends but my mind was blank.   
"Anyone have any ideas?" I ask. Once again everyone shook their heads. Damn it! 

A couple of days have pasted with no leads. I could tell everyone was starting to lose hope. I was starting to lose it to. I was so angry I want to kill Moriarty. I spent most of my time pacing around trying to use my soul connection with Benny to find them but I was getting nowhere. Finally after a week of nothing I get a phone call.  
"What would you give me to save your love?" I hear Moriarty ask.  
"You fucking asshole! Give them back or I swear I will hunt you down and rip your spine out." I snarl letting my voice get low and dark as I try to keep myself from slipping into my demon form.  
"No need to get mean darling, I have a gift just for you." He says with a fake sad tone.  
"What's the gift?" I ask slowly.  
"Your sweet little boy toy, go outside." He says with a laug before hanging up. I drop the phone and dash outside everyone on my heels. What I find makes my blood freeze. Benny laying on the ground with deep cuts all over him. I could then feel his life force draining away. I ran to him and drop to my knees next to him. I hold him in my lap, tears falling from my eyes. I try to heal him but my magic isn't working. It seems like he was poisoned with demon blood making him unable to heal himself.   
"Don't die Benny you can't leave me. I love you." I beg while crying. I see him give me a small simile.   
"I'm sorry." He says hoarsely. I kiss him softly. I could feel Eric and Jamie behind me offering my comfort. I sob as I was Benny slowly die. Sherlock must have called his brother because agents surround us protecting us from prying eyes. When Benny starts to glow it was the signal he was leaving. Suddenly he glowed very bright before disappearing leaving only warm air and gold blood splatters. I turn around and bury my head in Jamie's chest sobbing loudly. Jamie and Eric hug me whispering comforts to me. I vowed at that moment that I would find Moriarty and kill him.


	11. Betrayed

I spent the days after Benny's death in a daze. I was numb. I had lost someone that I loved more then my life. Benny was dead and Abby was still missing. We also have no idea what Moriarty was planning. My team plus Sherlock and John were still hunting Moriarty even though I had stopped helping them. I was sitting by the window lost in my mind when a hand on the shoulder brought me back. I look over to see Jamie.  
"We have a lead, someone left a not for you. Eric and sherlock are going over it for you." He said with a sad look. I look outside. I know that Benny wouldn't want me to give up and I can't kill Moriarty by sitting on my ass. I stand up.   
"Let me see." I say fiercely. Jamie gives me a concerned look.  
"Are you sure?" He asks softly. I nod. He looks at me for a second before he takes me to where the note is. When I walk in everyone looks at me with concern.   
"I'll be fine once I kill Moriarty. Let me see it." I say. Eric carefully hands me the note. The note reads ' one friend is dead, the other doesn't desire you, to fix drink liquid sunshine.' It was written in blood.   
"What does it mean?" Sherlock asks. Eric clears his throat.   
"He could be bluffing." Eric says to me. Sherlock throws us a puzzled look. I sigh.  
"My team has code words we use in case of trouble. One of them is to say a person desires us but it really means they are the enemy. By him say Abby desires us he's saying she is betraying us." I explain.  
"She wouldn't betray us." Jamie growls from behind me. But I wasn't listening it all clicked. She would know how to summon my brother, she could get my blood. She knew everything about us, every secret. Like angels and my love for Benny.   
"Oh god!" I exclaim realizing that one of my close friends was a traitor. We were all silent as we came to terms the news. Eric cursed and stopped out. Abby and him were a couple this must be breaking his heart. "Follow him and make sure he's OK." I tell Jamie. He nods and goes after Eric. I sigh. I just can't believe Abby would do this. I couldn't figure out her motives. But that didn't matter I need to find her and Moriarty and destroy them.   
"What should we do now?" Sherlock asks. I think for a moment.   
"Well I could try to send Alexander a fire message, which is how demon's communicate but I don't know if it will work. I've never tried it before." I said.  
"Its worth a shot we have no other options." Sherlock says.   
"Good I just need some things." I say. I collect the supplies. A knife, a pen and some paper. I walk over to the table. Cutting my finger I draw a circle with demon runs with my blood on the paper. Using the pen I draw the symbol for speak on my palm. I then hold my marked hand over the paper before saying my message in the demon tongue. I then pour my powers in it to summon blue fire to burn the paper.   
"Now what?" Sherlock says.  
"Now we wait." I reply. When Jamie and Eric return we fill them in on the message.   
"What did you say?" Jamie asks. I glace at Eric who looks withdrawn.   
"I said that I want to meet him, Moriarty and Abby so we can end this." I say slowly watching Eric's reaction. His jaw clenches. I touch his arm. He looks at me with sad eyes. "I'm sorry." I whisper to him. He one arm hugs me.  
"I know, I don't blame you." He says and then kisses my cheek.


End file.
